This invention relates to a rotary compressor, and more particularly to the type which comprises two discharge mechanisms to draw out a fluid compressed in a compression chamber.
Generally, a compressor comprises an outer casing, a compression section installed in the casing, and a drive section built in the casing to drive the compression section. The compression section and drive section are connected together by a rotary shaft. The compression section is provided with a pair of bearings supporting the rotary shaft and a cylinder interposed between these bearings. A compression chamber is defined by the paired bearings and the inner wall of the cylinder. Each bearing is provided with a discharge port for delivering a fluid compressed in the compression chamber into the outer casing. These ports extend along an axis parallel with the rotary shaft and are concentrically formed. These ports are respectively made to open and close by lead valves fitted to the bearings. To describe in detail, each lead valve is cantilevered on the bearing. The free end of the lead valve cooperates with a valve seat formed on the bearing to open or close the discharge port. The fixed ends of the lead valves are set on a common axis parallel with the rotary shaft. Consequently, the lead valves face each other in parallel, namely, are arranged symmetrical with respect to a plane intersecting the rotary shaft at right angles.
A compressor of the above-mentioned type which is provided with a pair of discharge mechanisms can indeed divide a gas drawn out of the compression chamber into two streams, thus making it possible to reduce the size of the respective discharge mechanism involved even in a compressor having a large discharging capacity. But the conventional compressor has the drawback that noise arising from the paired discharge mechanisms resonates, tending to generate much more noise than a compressor equipped with only one discharge mechanism.